Covering Up The Lies And The Love
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Logan and Camille have to keep their relationship under wraps. So, in an interview, Logan says that he's in a long distance relationship with a friend from back home. How does the Minnesota girl feel about all this? OCs, Pairings inside
1. Big Time Prologue

**AN: Yes, I'm a Big Time Rush addict now. So, enjoy this little piece spawned by my crazy brain!**

**Pairings are...**

**LoganxSammy (LoganxOC)**

**LoganxCamille**

**JamesxMaria (JamesxOC)**

**TristanxCamille (OCxCamille)**

**KendallxJo**

**CarlosxStephanie**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sammy Torres is a nerd. Simple as that. She's always been intelligent, studious, and a bookworm. But she was surrounded by friends and family who showered her with love, so she never really cared.

The first person Sammy ever saw besides her parents was her best friend Kendall Knight. Kimberly Knight and Michelle Torres had grown up together in the tiny Minnesota town of Lakeside. So of course when Michelle's daughter Samantha was born about five months after Kim's son Kendall, the two mothers stuck the kids together practically every day. So, yeah, Kendall was basically Sammy's brother. And vise versa.

* * *

Sammy met her closest female friend in kindergarten. At recess, Kendall had ran off to join some other boys in a game of four-square. Sammy was extended an invitation, but the raven-haired girl had declined. She sat on a table, alternating between watching her best friend play and reading the _Horrible Harry_ book she was currently attempting to finish.

"Boys. So cute, yet so stupid."

Sammy looked up at the intruder of her personal space. The girl before her had curly hair colored vibrantly red, with little tendrils tickling her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel- warm cinnamon compared to Sammy's own stormy gray.

"I'm Maria!" the girl greeted, with a grin that Sammy couldn't help but return.

"I'm Sammy."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Reading."

"Borning!" Maria called. Sammy looked up, slightly hurt. "Let's play in the sandbox!"

Sammy wanted to decline, but Maria was tugging on her arm with strength no five-year old should possess. And that's how a friendship was born. Soon Maria joined Sammy and Kendall's little world, and the three became inseperable.

* * *

Sammy, Kendall and Maria soon met the newest addition of their group: James Diamond.

It was second grade, and the three were sitting at lunch, swapping their sandwiches like always, when all the girls in the surrounding area began chatting and giggling loudly.

"What's up with them?" Kendall asked. And then they saw him. A tall boy, dressed fashionably without seeming girly, was running a comb through his caramel brown hair with girls trailing after him.

Sammy and Kendall rolled their eyes, but Maria seemed...captivated. The boy stopped and his group of fans all tried to pull him to their tables. But his eyes settled on the group probably least likely to fawn over him. So there he sat.

"Hey there, I'm James." he greeted.

"I'm Maria Oliver!" Maria responded. Kendall raised an eyebrow at Sammy. _Is Maria just being Maria or is this guy making her more hyper then usual? _he seemed to ask. Sammy shrugged.

"I'm Kendall Knight."

"Sammy Torres."

James stared at each of them before nodding. "You guys are cool." he stated, as if they had asked for his approval.

Sammy stared down at bologna sandwich Kendall had trade her for her original ham and cheese. Ripping it in half, she handed it to James. "We usually swap sandwiches. You like bologna?" she asked. James stared at her quizically for a moment, before shooting her a winning smile. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Want some of my carrot sticks?" Kendall asked.

"I've got some chips if you want some, James." Maria added.

"Thanks guys. You want some cookies?" And the trio became a quartet, through their similar love of lunch food.

* * *

The fifth member of the group was Logan Mitchell. In fifth grade, the elementary school took part in a district-wide dance competition. The group's teacher, Mrs. Sanchez, had grouped the class into partners. Sammy, Kendall, Maria and James groaned about not being able to choose their own partners, but soon got over it. Kids have short attention spans, after all.

Maria and James were paired together for the first dance and Sammy was forced to listen to the hyper girl's ramblings about how happy she was to be dancing with her crush. Kendall was dancing with a girl named Isabel Morgan in the finale, and Sammy was paired with a boy named Logan Mitchell for the second dance.

When Sammy met Logan for their first rehersal, he was reading.

She gasped. "_A Series of Unfortunate Events?_ I didn't know anyone else in our grade read those books!"

Logan jumped at his partner's sudden arrival and exclamation. "Uh, yeah, I mean it's not my usual genre, but I like the Baudelaire kids. Especially Klaus."

"Yeah, you kinda remind me of him. Without the glasses, I mean."

"I guess I can always borrow yours, right?"

Sammy giggled, then mentally yelled at herself for sounding like Maria on a James-Rant. "Uh, I'm Sammy."

"L-Logan." Was Sammy mistaken, or was Logan's cheeks red? Oh great, now her face felt warm.

After the initial awkwardness ("You have to put your hands on my waist for this part, Logan." "But isn't that...weird?" "Yeah, but we gotta do it."), the duo began to perfect their dance. They even took first place for their division!

After the competition, Kendall, Maria and James enveloped their friend in hugs.

"Sammy, you were awesome!" Kendall cried.

"Thanks Kenny, but I couldn't do it without Logan here." Sammy turned and gave her newest friend a one-armed hug. He flushed. "So, he's gonna hang out with us from now on, ok?"

"What makes him qualified?" James asked, crossing his arms and staring the black-haired boy down.

"He likes hockey, likes watching TV, and usually packs Oreos in his lunch box." Sammy stated wearily.

"Welcome to the group, Logan." James responded, holding out his hand and smiling. Sammy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Carlos Garcia was the last member of the group. It was the summer before the five-some started middle school and they were spending an afternoon at Robbinson Pond. In the winter, the pond was frozen over, making it a choice spot for playing ice hockey and skating. In the summer, however, the group spent their days skipping rocks and wading in the chilly water.

A thunk resounded through the surrounding forest. Logan paused, rock in upraised arm. "Did you hear that?"

Maria and Sammy nodded and stepped out of the water, rolling their pant legs down.

"Let's check it out." Kendall suggested. The five made their way over to the nearest oak tree, and to their surprise, a boy came out from behind it. Shaking his helmet-covered head, he took sight of the preteens before him. "Hi! I'm Carlos!" he greeted.

"I'm Maria!" the redhead responded automatically. Seems she had found a kindred soul.

The others introduced themselves to the Latino, before Kendall posed the question, "Did you hear that loud noise?"

Carlos thought about it, before his face lit up in understanding. "Oh! Yeah! You see, I was chasing this squirrel and, well... let's just say I'm glad I wear a helmet." The five laughed.

"Well, the girls are wading and we're having a rock skipping contest, wanna join us?" James asked. And just like that, Carlos was in the group.

* * *

The six friends were as different as friends could possibly be. Kendall was the leader, a level-headed hockey nut who was always looking out for the others. James was shallow and dreamt of fame, but had his down-to-earth moments. Carlos was an adrenaline junkie, willing to do anything exciting and interesting. Logan was the safe one, the voice of reason for the otherwise rowdy group. Despite her hyperactive demeanor, Maria was creative and spent most of her time drawing. Sammy was the bookworm and often flip-flopped from Kendall, James, Carlos and Maria's crazier side to Logan's more sensible side whenever it suited her mood.

They all got along great, and carried for each other as if they were flesh and blood family. Sammy and the boys were there when Maria won her first art award. Sammy and Maria made signs for the boys' first hockey game and treated them to ice cream afterwards, even though they lost. And Maria and the boys cheered loudest when Sammy sang in the eigth grade talent show, even though she only took second place. Sammy even kept the presents Maria and the boys had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday on her bed. (A teddy bear from Kendall, a panda from James, a dinosaur from Carlos, a penguin from Maria, and a zombie girl doll from Logan. The choice had seemed weird until Sammy had explained she and Logan were currently reading the zombie-centric book, _Generation Undead._)

That's why the leaving was so hard.

The boys were pouting slightly on the way to the airport. Mrs. Knight and Kendall's little sister Katie were trying to cheer them up, but they wouldn't have it. Sure, they were going to Hollywood, but they were leaving behind their two best friends. It was as if two pieces of their hearts were ripped out.

Mrs. Knight had offered to grab some food, and the four mumbled their agreement. They sat in the hard plastic chair of the airport lounge and sulked.

"Gee, don't you all look like a bunch of future rockstars." They looked up. Sammy was pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose while smirking, and Maria was trying to hid her giggles behind her hand.

"Sammy! Maria!" The boys jumped up from their seats and soon the girls were smothered in hugs.

"Wow, you'd think WE were the ones leaving!" Maria commented jokingly, from her spot squished between her two favorite people, Carlos and James.

"Believe me, I wish we weren't." Kendall spoke from his position beside Sammy, his arm drapped around the girl's shoulders.

"What?" The raven-haired girl cried, bringing her head out of the crock of Logan's neck but still keeping the other boy close. "You can't be serious, Kenny."

"Well, I am."

"We're gonna miss you guys." Carlos whined.

"Yeah, we should've all been in a band together." James added.

"For real." Logan commented unnecessarily.

"Well, you need to go chase your dreams." Maria told them.

"Yeah, what kind of friends would we be if we held you back?" Sammy asked rhetorically.

"Guys! Time to board!" Katie called.

The six shared melancholy looks and long hugs, before the boys boarded their plane.

Sammy and Maria stared as the plane flew through the gray Minnesota sky toward the sunny land of California.

"Do you feel like your big brothers just left for college?" Maria asked.

Sammy nodded. "Do you feel like your favorite toys were just given away in a garage sale?"

Maria nodded. They stared at the sky in silence, picturing the plane even though it was long gone.

"Did we make the right choice?" Maria asked softly.

Sammy nodded.

"Then, why does it hurt so much?"

Sammy turned to face her friend and she noticed the tear tracks on the redhead's face. Sammy felt her own eyes spilling over, and she wiped off her glasses quickly. "Because our group just disbanded. But you know what they say. If you love something, let it go."

"Do you believe that?" Maria questioned.

Sammy tried to nod, but she couldn't lie. Not about this. She shook her head. Holding hands and crying, the two girls wished with all their hearts that the four boys who meant everything to them would get everything they ever wanted in their new home.

* * *

**AN: You like? No worries, it's not all this depressing. Well, reviews are how I know you like, so... ;)**


	2. Big Time Cover Up

**AN: Yay, chapter two! I know the feeback hasn't been amazing, but I wanna write at least the parts I have planned out. So, ready or not, heeeeeeeere's Logie! Uh, and Camille! And, uh...Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, and Stephanie...Oh, you get the picture!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything associated with it. Or Mitch Hedburg, the comedian, who was the actual speaker of Kendall's little joke about his girlfriend to the reporter. Or Hey Monday or their songs.**

**And forgive me if I misspell Kelly's name.**

* * *

_Logan was walking through the lobby of the Palm Woods Apartments, worn ragged. Gustavo had just put him and the rest of the guys through seven hours of harmonies, and four straight hours of dancing. Sometimes, he wondered if he should've just stayed in Minnesota and prepared for medical school. _But then, _he thought, _I wouldn't have met Camille. _He smiled. Ah, Camille. Dear Camille Anderson. His sweet, slightly crazy girlfriend. They had been going out for almost three months and he couldn't be happier._

_He spotted the aforementioned girl sitting in the lobby. He smiled and approached. "Hey beautiful." he greeted. The actress lifted her head, and Logan's smile was immediately wiped off his face. Camille's face was pale, except for her puffy red eyes. She was breathing in short, heavy pants and her cheeks were covered in old and new tear tracks._

_"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he sank down into the chair beside his girlfriend._

_Camille sniffled before speaking in a cracking voice, "M-My dad...H-He told me..."_

_"Wait, you aren't moving for real this time, right?" He asked. "I mean, you just landed that role in that movie. Uh..._Love Letters From My Heart?"

"Letters For My Love, _but close enough." Camille answered while shaking her head. "No, we're not moving. D-Dad just told me that he doesn't want me to s-see you anymore."_

_"What?" Logan cried._

_"H-He thinks you'll hold me back." Camille went on._

_"This is insane! I really like you, Camille!"_

_"I like you too Logan, but I don't want to disrespect my dad."_

_Logan pondered this problem. This was his forte, after all. After a time, he snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We date in secret."_

_"In secret?" Camille repeated._

_"Yeah! Like, we act normal if there's the slightest chance your father could be around, but when he's not..."_

_"We do whatever we want. Oh Logie, you're a genius!" Camille exclaimed, flinging her arms around her boyfriend's neck._

_"I'm aware of that." Logan remarked jokingly, while holding the brunette._

It'd been four and a half months since that day. The days were spent as normally as possible, peppered with loving moments and steamy make-out sessions inside locked supply closets. Camille's father never caught on.

But Logan was a little tired of the whole charade. Yeah, it was fun at first, sneaking around like that. But all he wanted was to walk around holding his girlfriend's hand without being judged.

"Hey Logie, let's hit it." Logan turned to see Kendall and Jo walking toward him.

"Where're we going?" Logan questioned.

"We've got an interview for Tiger Bop magazine. You didn't forget, didja?" James popped out of nowhere, adjusting his bandana and joining the group.

"Oh. R-Right." Logan said.

"Cool, so let's go!" Carlos exclaimed. He kissed his girlfriend Stephanie goodbye and Kendall did the same with Jo. And off the four boys went.

The interview was fairly standard. What's coming up on the next album, what are the plans for a tour, and all that jazz. It was the reporter that was bugging the crap out of Logan. Sandy Luna was blond-a bleached shade, Logan was certain- with big blue eyes, sunkissed tan skin and clad in a pink tank top and black capris. In short, your stereotypical California girl who seemed too much like her teeny bopper readers.

"Ok, so, a lot of ladies out there are wondering, and I just gotta ask." Sandy spoke, her Valley Girl accent grating to Logan's ears. "Are you guys, like, available?"

_Uh oh, _Logan panicked, _what am I supposed to say? _If he told the reporter the truth, then there was a chance Mr. Anderson would find out and do something drastic, like, file a restraining order against him, or something. If he lied and said he was single, not only would Camille kill or, worse, castrate him, he'd be attacked by fangirls everywhere he went!

"Kendall?" Sandy prompted.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Just a girl who'd get really mad if she heard me say that." Kendall snickered.

"Huh?" Sandy asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kendall shook his head in sad disbelief. "Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jo Hunter. We've been together for about a year now. She means the world to me."

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Sandy cooed. "Nothing less then what me or my readers would expect from the sensitive leader of BTR!"

Kendall bowed his head modestly and told Sandy his thanks.

"How about you, James?" she asked.

James shot her his winning smile. "No, I'm still looking for that special girl." and he added that little answer with a wink. Logan rolled his eyes. Only James would willingly let the fangirls attack him.

"Oooooh check out the player here!" Sandy giggled. "What about you, Carlos? Anybody special?"

"Actually, yes. My girlfriend, Stephanie King. We've been together about eight months." Carlos answered with a goofy grin.

"Cute! What's she like?" Sandy prodded.

"Oh, she's amazing. She likes horror movies and swimming and rock climbing. She's perfect for me," Carlos responded happily.

"Awww, that's adorable! Our little helmet-head cutie's found a cutie of his own!" Carlos blushed at the comment.

"What about you, Logan? Any girl that you can call your own?"

Logan's mouth moved before his brain could catch up, as usual. "I do. I've, uh, been in a long distance relationship with my girlfriend back in Minnesota."

If Sandy saw the other boys' expressions of confusion, she didn't say anything. "Oh, that's so romantic! A love that thrives through distance! Can you tell us about her?"

Logan's brain caught up. _Think Mitchell, think! Who's a girl you knew in Minnesota? _And then she came to him. Her long, raven-hair. Her sparkling gray eyes. The way she pushed her glasses up periodically. Her laugh. Her smile. Her brain. How could he forget _her_?

"Well, she's smart. She likes reading more than anything. She's kind of quiet at first, but once you get to met her, she's super fun."

"She sounds perfect for you!" Sandy praised.

Logan couldn't help the grin that came to his face, despite the guilt and feelings of betrayal sinking into his stomach.

"Can you give us a name?" Sandy inquired.

And oddly enough, the guilt lifted as the name slipped through his lips. "Sammy Torres."

After explaining his choice of answer to the other guys when Sandy had left, the interview was all but forgotten. Until one week later, when the newest issue of Tiger Bop holding the interview was published.

The same magazine Camille slapped Logan with.

"Ow!" Logan cried, holding his stinging cheek.

"What is this, Logan Mitchell?" Camille cried melodramatically gesturing to the open magazine spread. Turning the magazine to face herself, she read, "" Logan is in a long distance relationship with his Minnesota sweetheart Sammy Torres. According to our brainy rocker, Sammy is a smart, quiet girl, who likes reading but is also a big ball of fun once you get to know her."" Camille looked back up at her boyfriend, eyes filled with fire and tears. "Who the hell is Sammy Torres?"

"Wuh...One of my best friends back in Lakeside." Logan admitted. Camille's eyes didn't dim their ire. "I'm serious! Back home it was me and the boys, Sammy and another girl named Maria. Who was totally in love with James!" He added hastily while holding his hands up in surrender, as Camille's eyes darkened at the mention of _another _other girl.

"Why didn't you say you were dating me?" Camille screeched.

Logan shushed her. "What part of 'secret' don't you get, Camille?" he asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to spill the beans and I just kinda spoke the first thing that came to mind."

Camille's hardened features finally softened. "Really?"

Logan smiled. "Really."

Camilled laughed and wiped her eyes. "Well, I guess you'd better let this Sammy chick know before she reads the article, right?"

Logan's eyes widened. He didn't think that Sammy would read the interview... He bolted up to 2J and yanked open his laptop. Typing faster then he'd ever typed before, he sent an email to someone he wasn't sure would even bother reading it.

* * *

In Lakeside, Minnesota, Sammy Torres and Maria Oliver were trudging home after school. Maria had already skipped inside the Torres residence and up the stairs to Sammy's room before the black-haired girl had even gotten a water bottle from the fridge. She rubbed the bridge of her nose to stop her headache. The new contacts her mother had gotten her were really annoying, but the doctor told her she needed to keep them in for at least six to ten hours a day.

When Sammy had finally made it up to her bedroom, her best friend was lying upside-down on her bed, an issue of Tiger Bop in front of her face.

"Hey, looks like the guys have an interview in here." The redhead commented.

Sammy scoffed. "Let those fame-filled airheads spout their nonsense to someone else."

Maria flipped over so she was laying on her stomach. Her held her head in her hands as she stared at her friend sadly. "You don't mean that, Sam."

Sammy turned to fix Maria with a glare. Big Time Rush were a touchy subject for her. "Yes I do, Ria. Did our so-called 'best friends' ever bother to call us or email us- contact us in any way- since they moved? No, they did not! We gave them our hearts and they throw them away the second some dude tells them he can turn them into stars! And I, for one, am not gonna waste my time on jerks like that!" Sammy finished her tyraid and turned on her laptop.

Maria, with a dissatisfied pout, began to flip through her magazine again. Her pout grew to a smirk, then a smile, then a grin. She began to giggle. "Well, it looks like our dear little Hulk Logan was thinking of you." Maria remarked.

Sammy paused in opening her email inbox. She spun her chair around to face her bestie. "What?" she asked.

"Check it out for yourself." Maria instucted, handing the magazine to the other girl. Sammy skimmed the article, ignoring the responses of Kendall, James and Carlos until she got to the part Maria had pointed out.

Her eyes widened. ""Long distance relationship with Minnesota sweetheart Sammy Torres"?" she read, in shock. "Why the hell would he mention my name?" Maria shrugged. Something on Sammy's computer screen caught her eye.

"Sam, is Logan's email DrLoganator? A-At Hotmail dot com?" Maria questioned.

"It was, why?" Sammy asked, without looking up from the trashy mag.

"Cause you have an email from him."

Sammy's head snapped up to her screen. Yup, there it was. With a subject line of 'Help Me Sammy PLEASE!' no less. Sighing at her willingness to read anything from that boy, the gray-eyed girl opened the email.

""Dear Sammy." she began to read aloud of Maria's benefit. "I don't know if you or Maria (if you guys are still friends, that is) ever read Tiger Bop, but in an interview I accidentally said I was dating you. I just figured I owed you an explaination as to the whys of that. I'm currently dating a girl named Camille Anderson-"" Sammy was cut off.

"Camille Anderson?" Maria gasped. "She's the star of that new movie I've been looking forward to! _Letters For My Love! _She's playing opposite Tristan DuPree! Wait, I think there's a picture of her in here..." she trailed off. Snatching the magazine from her bookish bestie, Maria flipped to the appropriate page and showed Camille's picture to Sammy.

Sammy's face fell at the sight of the gorgeous brunette on the glossy page. _So that's Logan's type...Wait. Why do I care? I'm supposed to be over him!" _But she didn't try to disguise the saddness in her voice as she observed, "Wow. She's pretty."

"Ugh, so are you Sam! Now, finish the email!" Maria demanded.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Sammy continued to read Logan's message. ""Unfortunately, her dad isn't my biggest fan and for the last five months, we've been keeping our relationship secret. Trying to hid our relationship, I blurted to a reporter that you and I were dating long distance. I know we haven't been keeping in contact much, but I'd just like to tell you I thought of your name because I've missed you. I'm sorry, again and hopefully we can talk soon. Logan."" She groaned and went back to her inbox.

"You aren't gonna respond?" Maria inquired.

"Not yet. I have no idea what to say." Sammy said quitely before opening her next email.

_Dear Ms. Samantha Torres,_

_Mr. Arthur Griffin and Mr. Gustavo Roque have listened to the demo CD you sent in of yourself singing Hey Monday's _Candles. _They have come to the understanding that having a female artist would greatly boost the reputation of Roque Records. Attached to this email are three tickets for you and your parents/legal guardians to come to Los Angeles to finalize your recording contract. We hope to see you here soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kelly Wainwright_

"Maria! I got it!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Got what?"

"The recording contract at Roque Records!" The girls spent a couple of minutes indulging in a victory dance.

"So, what are you gonna do with the extra ticket?" Maria asked once they both had calmed down.

"Take my best friend, what else?" Sammy asked as if it were obvious.

"Aw, I dunno, Sam. I mean, Hollywood isn't for artists." Maria stated, scratching at the floor with the toe of her shoe.

"Neither is Lakeside, Minnesota." Sammy pointed out with a laugh. "You are coming with me and that is final."

"Ooooh, demanding. I like that." Maria teased. Sammy punched her in the shoulder.

Without warning, Maria popped off the bed the two were previously sitting on. "Well then, what are we doing sitting here conversing? Get your mom on the phone and start packing, kid. You're gonna be famous!"

* * *

**AN: Finnito! It is done! Next chapter, the guys and gals reunited! Anybody interested? Let me know with REVIEWS!**


	3. Big Time Reunion

AN: Reunion time! Woot, woot!

**I own only Sammy, Maria, and the plot. Nothing else.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Palm Woods."

Sammy and Maria shared a glance. The two best friends were standing with Sammy's mother in the lobby of the Palm Woods Apartment Complex. The guy behind the counter was big, with ugly glasses and a creepy smile. _And he's supposed to be the manager?_ Sammy wondered.

"Hi, we're here to get our room keys. Roque Records informed us we'd be staying here?" Michelle Torres said, as more of a question than a statement.

"Name?" The manager, whose name tag read Mr. Bitters, asked.

"Torres."

He consulted a paper. "It says Sammy Torres and mother." Looking back at the group, he narrowed his eyes. "I see three of you."

"This is Maria Oliver. She's staying with us." Michelle wrapped a protective arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Is she involved in film, music, or television?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"No. I'm an artist." Maria replied brightly.

Mr. Bitters laughed and all three woman crossed their arms and stared him down. "Art isn't going to get you famous here." he said.

Maria looked down sadly. This creepy manager had just vocalized her biggest fear and she'd only been in L.A. a few hours. Sammy all but growled at the man behind the desk. How DARE he judge her friend like that! Now he was gonna face her wrath.

"Wanna bet?" Sammy asked. Opening Maria's suitcase, she pulled out a few of the smaller and older pictures the redhead had brought along for inspiration. Using an uncharacteristically loud voice, Sammy called, "Art by a new, undiscoved talent!"

Within seconds, people were standing before her, waving wads of money. Sammy and Michelle turned to Bitters, smirking. Like mother like daughter.

Bitters frowned. "Fine. She can stay."

After selling Maria's picture of a boy riding a bike toward the horizon for $340, Sammy informed her mom and best friend that she was going over to Roque Records to meet with Mr. Roque about her contract. Maria had told Michelle she wanted to explore. Mrs. Torres told both girls to be back for dinner and the two teens agreed.

* * *

"Sammy Torres?" The moment Sammy walked into the building, she was called. She turned to see a dark woman in a very business-like outfit smiling at her.

"That's me." Sammy responded, smiling back.

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure without the glasses." The woman stuck her hand out. "Kelly Wainright." she introduced. Sammy greeted Kelly pleasently in return. "Well, come on. You need to meet Gustavo."

Gustavo Roque was a big man, dress almost like...a wannabe-gangster. Sammy raised an eyebrow at the appearance of her new employer.

"Hello Sammy. I'm Gustavo Roque." he introduced. Sammy said hi. "Now, we need to get to work."

Working with Gustavo was a fairly pleasant affair, Sammy discovered. He was extremely gentle with her, but Kelly explained it later as not knowing how to deal with a girl talent. The afternoon was spent with Sammy singing various covers of her favorite songs so Gustavo could get a reading on what type of genre to have her sing. She was sent home in a good mood.

* * *

Maria liked the Palm Woods. The kids seemed friendly, the view was great, and the pool. Oh, the pool. It looked glorious. She couldn't wait to try it out.

The curly-haired girl was walking each floor individually to get to her own apartment, 3C. On the second floor, she heard shouting:

"Dammit Carlos, it's my turn!"

"Lies, Diamond, lies! I told you it was my turn on the swirly slide!" What followed next were the sounds of a scuffle, and various swear words and exclaimations. Maria had made it to the open doorway of 2J and was watching the scene unfold before her with a grin. Kendall had tried to hold James back, but when the fashion-conscience boy ducked and Carlos's fist connected with Kendall's face, the blonde had joined the fray. When Logan attempted to stop things, he was dragged into the scene as well. Maria giggled softly. Her friends, it seemed, never changed.

It was a tan girl sitting on the couch who spotted her first. "Uh, guys, I think you have company."

The boys straightened themselves out and looked at the door. Kendall, Logan, and James exchanged smirks. "New girl. Nice." they said together.

Carlos, however, stared at her as if she was the Ghost of Christmas Past. "Muh...Maria?" he asked. The other boys looked at her again, as if trying to spot the preteen they remembered in the sixteen year old girl they saw before them now.

"Hey Ken Doll. Carlitos. Hulk Logan. Jaime." she greeted nervously, using her childhood nicknames for them.

"Maria!" They cried and ran to embrace her.

"Why are you in L.A.?"

"When did you get here?"

"When did you leave Minnesota?"

"Is Sammy here too?"

Maria smiled at her boys. Aaaah, it felt good to call her friends hers again. "I got here a few hours ago, we left yesterday, Sammy is here along with her mom, and we moved here because she got a record deal."

"No way! My little Bookworm is gonna be a singer!" Kendall cheered.

"Where at?" Logan asked.

"Someplace called Roque Records." Maria answered with a shrug.

"That's OUR label!" The boys cried in unison.

It was Maria's turn to yell. "No way!" The five best friends alternated between celebrating and reuniting, until Camille spoke up.

"Logie," she began, wrapping her arms around one of Logan's, "Who's this?"

"This is Maria Oliver, one of our best friends." James answered with a wink. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Maria, this is Camille Anderson, my girlfriend." Logan stated, interpretating the death grip Camille had on his arm as "Introduce me. NOW."

"Oh, I know who you are! May I just say, I can't wait for your movie!" Maria praised.

Camille's face immediately brightened. "Aw, you're so sweet!" She turned to Logan with a smile. "I like her." she said.

"Hi, I'm Jo." Jo introduced herself.

"I'm Stephanie."

"Ooh! You're dating Ken Doll and you're dating little Carlitos, right?" Maria asked.

"Ken Doll?" "Little Carlitos?" Jo and Stephanie asked their respective boyfriends, amused. Kendall and Carlos flushed.

"Best friends have certain rights, do they not, Jamie? Hulk Logan?" Maria teased.

The girls had a good laugh over "Hulk Logan", before Kendall posed the question, "So where is my best friend, anyway?"

"At the record company, finalizing her contract or something." Maria answered. The boys seemed to take this as an acceptable answer.

"Well, we're watching movies. Care to join?" Stephanie asked.

Maria beamed. "I'd love to! What are we watching?"

"_Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island." _Camille replied, with an eye roll as Carlos sped back to the couch.

Maria leaned into James. The taller boy took the hint and leaned down so Maria could speak quitely in his ear. "Carlos's turn to pick the movie?" she guessed.

"Oh yeah." the three boys spoke. Maria giggled and went to join Carlos and the other girls on the couch.

* * *

Sammy liked 3C the moment she stepped into it. By the looks of the pictures and the smells of homemade fajitas, her mom had been at work turning the apartment into "Home".

"Hey honey, how was the meeting?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Fun. Gustavo seems like a really nice guy. He said he'd have a song for me in a few days."

"That's great!"

"Thanks Mom. Hey, is Maria here?" Sammy asked, glacing around the living room as if her bestie was going to jump out from behind a chair or something.

"No, I think she's still out exploring." This brought a frown to the raven-haired girl's face. The artistic female had said she'd be back for dinner. And Maria Oliver never broke a promise. Sinking into the stlyish couch (which was colored a pale blue Sammy simply adored), the singer texted her friend: "_Hey M. Where is u? Dinner's ready._

The reply came a minute later: _"O, srry. Found the guys. Hanging in their room, watching old cartoons. U should come! Their gfs r here, and they're cool 2. Its apt 2J."_

Sammy let out a noise of annoyed disbelief. Maria had let those...those...Big Time **Jerks** reel her back in! A few kind words, and she was their best friend again, an entire year of avoidance forgotten and forgiven? _Well, _Sammy thought as she leapt up from the couch and put her hoodie back on, _I'm not going to break so easily._ "Mom?" she called. "I-I need to go clear my head."

Michelle gave her daughter a look that was an almost perfect mixture of pity and knowledge obtained from her own teenaged years. "Sure, Sam. Just be back by ten." Sammy promised, then left the apartment, taking care not to slam the door when her every instincts were screaming at her to do just that.

* * *

When Sammy hadn't texted back, Maria began to worry. She started checking her phone every ten seconds. It had gotten to the point where everyone in the room had noticed. "Everything ok, Carrot?" Carlos asked, affectionately using his nickname for her hair to get her to answer. Instead, Maria slumped over, her head falling face-first into her hyper best friend's lap and the Latino was starting to get worrieded. A concerned Stephanie ran her fingers through Maria's twisted locks, trying to get a response out of her. Soon, Jo and Camille began their own ministrations on the redhead's tresses. James attempted to tickled the poor girl, him being the only one in the room to know that the back of Maria's neck was where she was most ticklish. Logan was shaking the girl lightly and Kendall had crouched down near her head, knowing she'd talk when she was ready.

Finally, she lifted her head. Looking Kendall dead in the eye, she monotonously stated, "Sammy's not coming."

"What?" Kendall and Logan, the people closest to the raven-haired girl, shouted.

"She can't NOT come!" Carlos whined.

"It's true! We need our Hermione!" James cried.

"I know. But she..." Maria trailed off. She didn't want to tell the guys about why the final member of their childhood circle of friends refused to join them.

"She?" Logan prompted.

Sighing in defeat, Maria answered the concerened boy. "You guys never tried to get ahold of us when you moved and it really did a number on Sam. She thought that she cared more about you guys then you cared about her. When the seventh month mark came and we hadn't heard anything about you besides the things on TV or in the magazines, Sammy had renounced her friendship and declared that she would never speak of you again."

Kendall fell on his butt, astounded. "Sammy...my Sammy...the girl I've know since practically birth...hates us?" he spoke as if he couldn't believe what the redhead had said unless she repeated herself.

"It's true." Maria hung her head in shame. Kendall wrapped his arms around his knees, seeming as if he were trying to fold in on himself. Logan was running his hands rapidly through his hair and shaking his head, trying to deny the truth. Carlos was simply staring at Maria with his jaw wide open and his eyes pooling with tears. James was rubbing the back of his neck, a child being scolded.

"But...just between us...the fire hasn't die." Maria said, placing a comforting hand on Carlos and Kendall's knee caps. The boys looked at their friend in confusion. "See, when you guys got famous, we, uh...we sorta became your number one fans. And even after Sammy said she wouldn't have anything to do with you guys, she still left traces of hope."

"Like...?" James inquired.

"Well, she took your CD off her iPod, but not her computer. She took your posters and the pictures from when we were younger off her walls, but I know for a fact she keeps them stored in a shoebox under her bed. And she never deleted your cell numbers from her phone."

That was all Logan needed to hear. He was almost out the door, when someone called his name. It was Mrs. Knight. Kendall's kind mother was smiling at him and handing him his black jacket. "It's gonna be chilly up there." she said simply.

With a grateful grin, Logan replied, "Thanks Mrs. Knight." and ran to find girl he had grown to miss so much.

* * *

**AN: I hope ya'll liked this chapter! So, listen, I'm going back to school in a couple days, so don't expect an update any time soon. :(**

**But, you have an adorable Sammy/Logan moment to look forward too, so, yay!**

**Reviews mean the world to me!**


	4. Big Time Moments

**AN: Aaaah, school. ...That's basically all I can say...**

**So! Here's chapter four! For those of you who like Logan/Sammy (which I really hope is most of you.), you'll enjoy this! Oh! And James/Maria fans will have some angsty fluffy stuff in here as well.**

**So, without further ado, chapter four! **

**(Slight warning for swear words. F-bombs are dropped.)**

_**Bold Italics- **_**Sammy singing**

_Italics- _**Logan singing**

* * *

Sammy only needed to be one place when she wanted to clear her head: Somewhere outside where she could watch the stars and sit in her own quiet solitude. But when she reached the roof of the Palm Woods, she was extremely disappointed. Not a single star could be found in the inky black sky. She stared down at the other buildings below her. A sea of bright lights and neon colors met her narrowed eyes. Every intense emotion she'd felt about and since moving flowed through her lips in a single burst.

"Stupid Los Angeles! With your goddamn lights, and your...your freaking starless sky! Fuck you! I hate this fucking city!" Sammy screeched to God, the passers-by on the bustling streets below her, anyone who'd stop for a few seconds to notice someone else's pain. A cold wind blew in her face, chilling tears she wasn't even aware she was shedding.

She lifted her gray eyes upward once more, trying to will the little silver lights to appear against the blackness. She let out a shaky breath before sucking a deep one back in. _I should've never left Minnesota._ she thought sadly. _I'd rather take the stars and snow over singing and running the risk of seeing those Big Time Losers any day. _At that moment, a plane flew noisily overhead, sailing quickly through the dark sky before disappearing over the horizon.

Suddenly, Sammy felt cold. Chilled to her very core. Hugging herself for warmth, she sang to herself, her voice gaining strength through repetition.

**"**_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars? **_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. **_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars? **_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."**_

_"I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this._

_Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing,_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion,_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time when you fade to the blackness._

_And when you stare at the phone in your lap, and you're hoping but them people never call you back._

_But that's just how the story unfolds._

_You get another hand soon after you fold._

_And when your plans unravel in the sand, what would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So, Airplane, Airplane, sorry I'm late._

_I'm on my way, so don't close that gate._

_If I don't make that, then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night."_

The voice was so familiar. A voice that sang to her on summer evenings when the group spent their nights camping out in the Diamonds' backyard and they were the only two able to stay awake. A voice that spent hours explaining to her the concept of the Pythagorean Theorem. The voice belonging to the one of the most important people in the world to her...

Logan Ethan Mitchell.

_"Surely, I'm imagining this." _Sammy swore. _"My subconscience must be merging Logan's voice with the lyrics to comfort me." _So, thus falsely informed, she repeated the chorus and even allowed herself to smile as the imaginary voice continued.

_"Yeah, somebody take me back to the days before this was a job, before I got paid._

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my back._

_Yeah, back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway._

_And back when I was rapping for the hell of it, but nowadays we rapping to stay relevent._

_I'm guessing if we can make some wishes out of airplanes, then maybe, oh maybe, I'd go back to the days before the politics we call the rap game,_

_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape._

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang._

_But this for Decatur. What's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics and get back to music that started this shit?_

_So here I am and then again I say,_

_I'm hoping we can make some wishes out of airplanes."_

Sammy's turn, once again.

**"**_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars? **_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. **_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars? **_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."**_

Sammy vocalized softly as Logan's voice finished up the song.

_"I could really use a wish right now._

_"I could really use a wish right now._

_Like, like, like shootin' stars._

_I could really use a wish right now._

_A wish, a wish right now."_

Sammy giggled as she wiped her eyes. Staring back at the starless sky, this time with a smile, she whispered, "Thank you, Logie."

"You're welcome."

Sammy spun around. There, with his favorite black sweatshirt held in outstreched arms, was Logan. He approached her catiously, as if she were a wild animal he was trying to feed. "You look cold." he said, trying to hand her the hoodie.

"I'm from Minnesota, I think I can handle a little wind. Besides, you really think I'd wear something that's been on **your** disgusting, sweaty body?" she retored with an icy tone as she turned her back to him once more.

"Sammy...Belle..."

"Do NOT start using that nickname like I'm the same little girl who'd sing _Beauty and the Beast _songs while you read. I've changed, Logan. As have you, apparently. The Logan Mitchell I know would've CALLED his Belle at least once since he moved! And then making her be his lifeline when he needs to keep his girlfriend a secret from the world? NOT a Logan Mitchell move!" She screamed. Logan was, after all, the only person beside Kendall and her mother able to evoke the more aggressive side of the quiet girl.

"Yes, Sam, that was wrong of me, but I really missed you. Do you wanna hear why I couldn't talk to you?" Sammy opened her mouth to remark, when Logan went on. "Well, I'll tell you." The raven-haired girl crossed her arms and quirked an eybrow but said nothing.

"Gustavo is really strict, but you probably know that already."

"Actually, he seems like a nice guy." Sammy interjected.

Logan gave his friend a weird look, but went on nonetheless. "Well, anyway, he told us that keeping in touch with people back home would make us homesick, and I quote, 'Homesick dogs aren't dogs that sell songs.'" Logan spoke this part of the explaination with a roll of his eyes. "But you know that Kendall wondered aloud what you and Maria were doing everyday since we left? And James gets sad when he sees a girl who looks even remotely like you or my little Oliver Twist. And Carlos says things like "Aw, Maria would love this swirly slide." or "Sammy would've beat me at diving, wouldn't she have?""

"And you?" Sammy asked harshly. For all she knew, Logan was spouting out lies.

"Heh. Me? I can never see a book without thinking about you. And if I see any art at all, all I can think about is Maria."

Sammy turned away again, but this time to hid her tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall back into Logan's arms with a few simple words.

Logan cupped her cheek and turned her face to his once more. "Do you believe me, Sam?" he asked softly.

Sammy's eyes stared at the ground, away from Logan's concerned face, as she said, "I don't _want_ to..."

Stepping back with his hands raised in a motion of surrender, Logan asked, "Ok. Well, then, why don't we go to the ice rink tomorrow? A little time spent hanging out skating and playing some hockey might convince you that I'm still the same ol' guy."

"I doubt it." Sammy muttered crossly. Lifting her eyes to the black-haired boy's momentarily, she sighed and said, "Fine."

"Great. Now let's go inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Don't bribe me, Mitchell." Sammy snapped, but took the hand that was offered and allowed Logan to lead her back into the sanctuary of the Palm Woods once more.

* * *

Maria was glad she had seen the boys. Unlike her best friend Sammy, the redhead was always sure that Tinsle Town hadn't changed her boys.

Kendall was still the hockey-head he'd always been. He still loved foosball and still looked out for his buds.

Logan was still treating Sammy as if she were made of porcelin. A precious, fragile object in need of constant protection and care. Maria had to roll her eyes. When would her brainy besties figure out they were perfect for each other?

Carlos hadn't changed a bit either. He was still the one up for any challenges, which was why he was currently passed out on the couch. (Maria had dared the hyper Hispanic to see how many ice cream sandwiches he could eat before passing out into a sugar-induced coma. The answer, she found out, was 17.)

And James...well, he hadn't _changed._ All Hollywood did was exaccerbate his already annoying traits...

At the moment, the redhead was going down the swirly slide for the 57th time. Literally. She'd been counting. What else was there to do when Carlos was knocked out, Sammy and Logan were having a romantic rooftop moment (at least Maria hoped they were), Kendall was enjoying a warm fire and the company of his girlfriend down by the pool, and she'd been trying to avoid James?

"Hey, there, Ria."

Uh, oh. Speak of the well-groomed, incredibly hot devil.

Maria reluctantly slide down to meet the smirking James Diamond who was waiting for her at the bottom. "What?" she asked, in an almost exhaused manner.

"I know you don't know them, but the Jennifers are kind of a big deal here, and tomorrow night they're throwing a party." James explained.

Maria's face scrunched up in confusion. "Um, thanks for sharing?"

"So, what are you gonna wear?" James went on.

"Uh, I really don't think I'm going." Maria responded, exiting the yellow, curved tube and walking over to the orange couch.

"Of course you are, you're my date." James told her, as if she should've already know that.

Maria closed her eyes and let out a breath to calm herself. This is what she meant by 'exaccerbating already irritating traits.'

"And what makes you think I'd agree? Especially since you didn't ask." was the curly-haired girl's retort.

"Cause you're in love with me." James stated, completely serious.

Maria walked right up to the taller boy and poked a finger at his chest. "Alright, listen here, Diamond. I was never in love with you. Yes, I did have a huge crush on you when we were kids, but guess what? I figured out you were a brainless pretty boy who didn't care about anything more then getting famous by marrying Hilary Duff."

"Hey! It was only Hilary during third grade! Then it was Ashlee Simpson. Then Taylor Swift. Then Nicole Scherzinger-"

"Ok, the point IS!" Maria cried to get the fashionable boy's attention back, "you can't just expect me to be your Plan B girl. Cause I'm not gonna stick around to watch when you end up dying alone."

James stared open-mouthed as Maria sauntered out of the room mumbling something about finding Stephanie and Camille and exchanging numbers. How did Maria not feel the same way? Sure, sometimes he got caught up in himself a little too much, but the guys and Sammy could see passed that. Why couldn't Maria? The girl he really liked. Did their past mean anything to her? That dance in fifth grade? The fact that they were each other's first kiss?

Well, James knew what he had to do. Prove to Maria that he cared about her. And maybe, just maybe, the next time he tried to give her his heart, she might accept it.

* * *

**AN: Overly cheesy? Underly cheesy? Perfecto? No bueno? Review and tell me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, if I don't update tomorrow or Sunday, expect chapter 5 up next weekend. Until we meet again, dear readers!**


	5. Big Time Papparazzi

**AN: The date with a twist! Woot, woot!**

**I own nadaaaaa!**

* * *

It was bright and early Saturday morning. Kendall was attempting to pour himself a cup of orange juice while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. James was trying to fix his bedhead, and Carlos was taking his morning swirly slide run.

"Hey guys." Enter Logan, decked out in his old hockey jersey and helmet, carrying his stick and a bag full of safety gear and his skates.

"Where you headed so early, man?" Carlos asked.

"Sammy and I are gonna hit the rink today. I have to pick her up about... now." Logan walked to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of apple juice. In a very un-Logan like fashion, he took a swig straight from the lip of the bottle. Satisfied with his impromptu breakfast, he placed the bottle back in the fridge.

"What? We haven't even **seen** Sammy yet, and you two are already going off together?" Kendall cried.

"Them's the breaks, fellas. See ya later!" Logan shouldered his bag higher and walked out the door.

Kendall grinned. "Gentlemen, I believe our little Logie's in love."

"Was he ever out of it?" James and Carlos asked in unison. Kendall shrugged and nodded, accepting the point brought up by his friends as he sipped his juice.

* * *

The ice was familiar, home away from home. And it made Sammy smile. "Nice choice of venue." she remarked.

Logan chuckled, as he laced up his skates. "Figured you'd like it. Whatcha wanna do first?"

Sammy stepped out onto the ice, gliding easily along the slick surface. When you're born and raised in Minnesota, you learn to skate almost before you learn to walk. "Let's just hang for a bit." she said, spinning away toward the center of the ice.

Smiling, Logan followed. He spun around in the air three times before landing on his feet and skating away. Sammy giggled. "What?" Logan asked.

"That was so girly." Sammy explained.

"Oh, so there's such a thing as a masculine skating move? Like maybeeee...this?" Before the raven-haired girl knew what was happening, Logan was skating toward her and soon she was hoisted above his crop of black hair as he lapped around the rink.

"Put me down, Logan!"

"Why? Still scared of heights?

"No!" Logan laughed as he set the fuming girl on her feet once more. Suddenly, her frown flipped into a dazzling grin. "I just can't beat you in a race if you're holding me!" Ice sprayed in Logan's face as Sammy sped away.

"Cheater!" He cried before following her. Sammy beat the other braniac by a few seconds.

"Told you." the girl replied, bitting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Beginner's luck." Logan pouted, much to the gray-eyed girl's amusement.

"So, hockey?" she asked, pointing to where Logan's navy duffel bag laid. The rockstar perked up immediately. "Yeah! I actually have an idea for a game. Just let me set up." Sammy watched as Logan prepared the net with quick percession. She watched the muscles in his arms flex and bend with his nimble movements. _Mmm, boy's got biceps. _she noted. Then the realization of what she had just thought hit her in the form of a deep scarlet blush. _What? No, no, no, you can NOT start crushing on Logan! He's taken, first off all. And besides, he sees you as a friend. ONLY a friend! _she yelled at herself mentally.

"Ok." Logan said as he skated toward his female companion. "So, the object of the game is to shoot the puck from the halfway mark. If you make into the net, I have to tell an embarressing fact. If I block it, **you **have to say an embarressing fact."

Sammy smiled shyly. "Sounds like fun." Both teens took their postitions. Sammy's first shot was easily blocked by Logan. She sighed. "Ok. I, uh...I own all of Dak Zevon's movies..." she muttered, turning pink.

Logan laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah...I've watched _Varsity Vampire_ over twenty times..."

Logan kept on laughing. Sammy glared and reset the puck. Logan stopped laughing when he heard the swoosh of the puck whizzing past him and into the net. He looked over at Sammy, who was smiling innocently.

He sighed. "Alright, so you know that bad boy issue I told you about?" Sammy nodded. "Well...whenever I want to feel cool, I...I put all my 'bad boy' stuff on and just stare at myself in the mirror." Sammy was laughing so hard, she was doubled over on herself and clutching her stomach. Logan flushed and hit the puck toward his friend. "S-Shut up. Go again." he stuttered.

Each shot revealed more and more secrets about the two friends.

"My first kiss was Andrew Barnes in eighth grade."

"I slept with my security blanket until my fourteenth birthday."

"I wanted to marry Kendall when I was younger."

"My dream job was to be an astronaut NASCAR driver."

"I'm addicted to cherry popsicles."

"I had a life size poster of Brittany Spears when I was six."

"I had a crush on the gay guy from Glee."

"I wanted to be Zuko from Avatar last Halloween."

And many, many more.

Sammy was laughing almost continually throughout the entire game. "Doc, I think we're done here." she said.

"Yeah." Logan agreed. "How have we know each other for six years and not know so much about the other?" he asked.

Sammy looked at him, gray eyes meeting brown ones. "Maybe we just haven't been listening hard enough." she said sofly. Logan felt that he could stare at Sammy all day. She was prettier then any portrait, more engaging than any movie.

Movie...crap, Camille. His girlfriend. The one who'd kill him if she knew what he was thinking about Sammy. He sighed, before looking back at Sammy with a slighty forced smile. "C'mon. It's about 1:30. Are you hungry?" Sammy nodded in the affermative. "Great. I know this awesome place a few blocks over, it's not that popular but it's got the best burgers."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Sammy asked. She skated over to the stands to remove her skate. Still trying to shake the unfaithful thoughts from his head, Logan followed.

* * *

Logan hadn't experience much of the rock star life. He still felt like he wasn't a celebrity. He normally could walk down the street without being ambushed. When it was him and the guys, though, they were like a flashing neon sign: TEEN BOY BAND HERE!

That's why the barrage of flashing lights blasting at him and Sammy as they left the rink came as such a surprise to the smart boy.

"Logan? Who is this?

"Your sister?"

"You're girlfriend?"

"Isn't she supposed to be in Minnesota?"

"Hey, hey, hey. No comment, no comment!" Logan tried to fight his way out of the crowd, but the paparazzi only came back harder and more persistant.

Sammy, however, was able to analyze the situation and figure out the best tactic for escape. "Oh, Logie, don't be so shy!" she exclaimed loudly over the chatter of the reporters. "You know you love me." She planted a very obvious kiss on the shocked boy's cheek as camera flashes went off. "Just play along. It'll help us get out of here faster." she whispered in his ear. Logan gave the most miniscule of nods in response.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you?"

"My name is Sammy Torres."

"As in Logan's girlfriend? I thought you lived in Minnesota."

"I moved down here to jumpstart my own music career.

"Wow! Two childhood friends, reaching for their dreams together! What a great headline!"

"Hehe! Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but Logan and I have an appointment we simply can't miss."

"Oh of course!" And the reports parted before Sammy like Moses and the Red Sea. She grasped Logan's hand and pulled the black-haired boy out of the mob.

"Phew!" Logan exclaimed, wiping the invisible sweat from his brow. "Thanks Belle. I can't imagine how we would've gotten out of it without your brains."

Sammy flushed at the praise. "Oh, c'mon, I was only thinking logically." Her demenor turned melancholy as she remembered Camille. The gorgeous movie star who was the one Logan love. "W-What about Camille? What's she gonna say?"

Logan scrached his head as he pondered this. "I really don't know. I do know that this makes things easier." Sammy cursed her heart for literally skipping a beat at those words. "I mean, Pop Tiger already knows we're dating. Now everyone else does to. Makes things easier.

"Y-yeah. And Gustavo will like it. Publicity for your band and all."

"Hey, he's producing you, too, Dorkus."

"I know, I know." Sammy giggled. "I still can't believe it. It's so..."

"Surreal?" Logan supplied.

"Exactly." Sammy responded. The pair had arrived at the resturant, a quaint little place called First Awakenings.

"Well, Sam," Logan started, as he held the door open for her. "At least you've got friends like me to fall back on."

Sammy smiled at him, as she thought, _Yeah. FRIENDS like you..._

* * *

**AN: Short, I know. But I had crammed so much into the other chapters and had to keep replacing content. And the next chapter is stuffed (I think...haven't actually written it yet...) so I had to do this little piece on it's own.**

**Anywas. Yay! Chapter done! How'd I do? Review and tell me!**

**Chapter 6 (and maybe 7) should be up next weekend! Bye for now!**


	6. Big Time Couples

**AN: Oh sweet Jesus, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've had History projects and Chemistry homework and personal issues and a whole crap load of things.**

**But you don't care- you wanna read chapter six!**

**So here's some James/Maria and Logan/Camille issues coming out...and the introduction of three new pairings! Yea!**

**Read on, mi amigos, read on!**

* * *

Maria groaned as a shadow blocked her precious sunlight. Ever since she had moved, the red-head spent every afternoon soaking up copious amounts of vitamin D. She lifted her sunglasses off of her eyes to see the tall form of James Diamond, illuminated from behind. He was smirking. Maria forced down her blush and glared at the handsome boy. "What do you want, Diamond?" she asked.

"Same thing as always. For you to be my girlfriend." the egotistical boy replied. He plopped down in the lounge chair beside Maria and began slathering on sunscreen.

Maria tore her eyes away from the sight of the oily substance gleaming on the boy's tan, muscular arm. "Well, I want you to evaporate into the mist and never return, so it looks like neither of us will get what we want." she spat.

"C'mon Marita, we both know I'm the only guy willing to put up with you."

Maria shot out of her chair so fast, The Flash would've been eating her dust. "What. Do you mean. By that." The red-head asked through clenched teeth, trying not to unleash her dark side on the guy she loved.

"Nothing, just that I'm the only guy who likes you." James elaborated without so much as batting an eye.

"So, what, I'm unattractive or something?" Maria inquired, keeping her tone calm.

"No, but besides Kendall, Carlos and Logan, I'm the only guy you know here. And Kendall has Jo, Carlos has Steph, and Logan's crushin' on Sammy whether he wants to believe it or not. So, by default, that leaves you and me." James tried to explain.

"I can get a boyfriend without being a 'default', James Diamond!" The red-head cried.

"Oh yeah? Show me!"

Crap. No matter how egotistical and annoying and selfish and rude he was, Maria loved James. Who could she possibly find to be her boyfriend?

The sweet sounds of strumming hit her ears. She turned and she met his rose-colored lenses. Maria smiled and turned back to James. "Alright, I will."

* * *

James watched as Maria sauntered over to Guitar Dude. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it ended in a hug. James started to panic. Guitar Dude never hugged anyone. Not his groupies, not his parents, no one. He knew Maria was beautiful and sweet, but he just assumed everyone at the Palm Woods thought they were together. The brunette young man began to glance anxiously around the area. If Maria could get another boyfriend, James could get another girlfriend.

Right?

Then he spotted her. All alone, in a lounge chair, earbuds in, was the curly-haired Jennifer. Jennifer Mason was always the one James and Carlos always went for first, so she was the obvious choice.

"Jennifer?" James asked. The curly-haired girl removed an earbud and smirked up at the musician.

"Diamond." she acknowledged.

James ran a hand through his hair, then quickly smoothed it back to its impecable state. "So, uh, listen. You know Maria Oliver, right?"

"Red-head? Always drawing in the lobby? Hangs with that chick with the glasses Logan's dating?"

James chuckled inwardly, before answering in the affermative. "Well, I think she and Guitar Dude are an item now, and-"

"And you want me to be your fake girlfriend to win her bacl?" Jennifer asked, sitting up.

"Please?" James asked.

But Jennifer was only interested in herself. "I want to a solo on your next song, a speaking part in your next two videos, and you're doing my laundry AND homework for the next two weeks."

Despite the situation, James had to look at the other girl in apprehension. "That's all? I thought you would've asked for more."

Jennifer shrugged indifferently. "Your band's getting bigger and you're the pretty one, so it's a win-win for both of us."

"Oh." James said. A silence sat between the pair for a moment, before James extended his hand to the girl on the chair. "Fake couple?" he asked.

And Jennifer Mason smiled-the rare, genuine smile she harbored within for special occations- and grasped the rockstar's hand firmly. "Fake couple."

* * *

Logan was right. Camille wasn't happy about him 'dating' Sammy. Not happy at all.

"Care to explain?" Camille ambushed Logan and Sammy as the two reentered the Palm Woods.

Sammy, eager to leave the lovers to their quarrel, whispered, "I'll just leave you two alone."

Camille held out her arm, blocking the raven-haired girl's path. "Stay. I need a witness." the actress spoke through gritted teeth.

Logan sighed. He was growing more tired of Camille's jealousy by the day. "What is it?" he asked wearily.

"It was one thing to tell one stupid reportedryou were dating the Torres girl." Camille began, quickly forgetting that the "Torres girl" was standing next to her. "But now the entire world knows! What am I, Logan? A piece of meat?"

"I thought you would'd be happy. Now your dad thinks we aren't dating!" Logan bit back.

"Yeah! My dad gets piece of mind, you and Sammy get publicity, and where does that leave me? A actress trying to make her break-out debut, waiting in a broom closet for her boyfriend that is out on the town with another girl?" Camille began to sob. Logan wanted to groan, but she was his girlfriend- what could he do?

"Look, Camille. You could always do the same thing." Logan pointed out. The brunette looked up, confused. "Pretend to date someone, I mean." The smart boy elaborated.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Logan and Camille whipped their heads around to face Sammy, who had put her two cents into the conversation. "Not only would it make your dad forget about you and L-Logan," Sammy stated, her voice cracking oddly on her fake boyfriend's name, "But it'd get you some publicity for your movie."

Camille began to smile as she mulled over this idea. "I like it." she said finally. "But who?"

The trio scanned the lobby for possible prospects.

"Jake McAllister?"

"No, he's too depressing."

"Vince Mantle?"

"Artistic types are usually freaks. No offense to Maria."

"Wesley Flynn?"

"I am NOT dating a guy in the circus business!"

Finally, Logan's eyes found the perfect replacement. His hair was shaggy and the color of chocolate. His eyes, vivid green. He was dressed in a simple blue shirt and black jeans. He sat on the couch, reading a script, arms waving out for emphasis.

"How about Tristan?" Logan asked. Sammy and Camille's eyes found the actor Logan spoke of.

"Tristan? As in, Tristan DuPree? My co-star?" Camille questioned.

"Nice job, Doc! Tristan is a perfect fit. He's an actor, so Mr. Anderson will like him for not holding Camille back. He's a break-out star, so both of them can benifit from the publicity, and you're playing opposite each other in the movie, so it's incredibly likely you'd end up dating anyway!" Sammy analyzed quickly.

Camille glanced at Tristan. Sure, he was handsome, she couldn't deny that. But she loved Logan. How could she fake date someone else? The actress peaked back at her boyfriend. He was smiling widely, praising Sammy's quick wit while the gray-eyed girl blushed. Jealousy flowed through Camille's body in an instant. She wanted to make Logan feel like she did, wanted to prove she was a prize. "Fine." she said, not even caring if her companions were listening. "I'll go talk to him."

She smoothed her sundress and sauntered over to her co-star. "Hey Triiiistan." she greeted in a sing-song voice. The young man looked up, surprise changing quickly to happiness.

"Camille! This is a surprise. For sure, I thought you'd be off with those musicians you always hang out with." Tristan stated, placing the script neatly in his lap.

Camille had to smile back. Tristan's charm was so refreshing. "Actually, the boys are all sort of paired off. You know, Kendall and Jo, Carlos and Stephanie.

"Yes. And apperantly, James is with Jennifer Mason. And Maria, that new painter. I saw her holding hands with Guitar Dude earlier." Tristan informed her. Camille allowed a small, "Oh." to escape her mouth, but she was quickly back in control.

"So, what about your boyfriend? Where's he?"

"Well, uh, hehe, he's not _my _boyfriend anymore. We broke up. Logan's dating Sammy Torres now." Camille lied easily.

"Aaaah, that new singer, correct?"

"Exactly. And I feel...kinda lonely..." Camille said softly, putting her skills to yet another test. She inched the slightest bit closer to her male counterpart, letting her hand brush against his thigh.

Tristan smiled down at his co-star. "Well, we can't have that. Care to run through the script again?"

Camille resisted the urge to sigh. Apparently her friend was new to the dating world. "Um, actually, I'd rather go..._do _something. Do you like Italian food?" she asked, looking up through her lashes.

Now Tristan seemed to be getting the picture. His cheeks turned a rosy hue, but his smile grew into a slight smirk. "I do. Would you care to accompany me for a bite to eat, Miss Anderson?" he asked, holding her arm out.

Camille giggled, only barely needing to force the flirty sound from her lips. "I'd love to, Mr. DuPree." she replied, slipping her arm through his.

* * *

"Looks like Cupid's making his rounds a couple months early." Logan remarked, as he and Sammy walked toward the pool. The pair had spotted Jo and Kendall sharing idel conversation, Stephanie lounging in a chair as Carlos read Helmet Quarterly aloud to her, Maria sitting with her head on Guitar Dude's shoulder, Jennifer Mason lying in James's lap, and Camille and Tristan leaving the buliding arm in arm.

"Well, Cupid and us." Sammy amended, and she was awarded with Logan's laugh.

"True." The intelligent boy agreed. He led his 'girlfriend' to a unoccupied table and they sat. "Wonder if everyone thinks we're dating."

"I should hope so." Sammy said. "I, uh, I mean...that's the plan right?" she edited quickly.

"Yeah." Logan replied, his tone far off and thoughtful.

Sammy stared off into the sky. It was pale blue and cloudless. _A sigh of ease. Of contentment and peace, _Sammy noted absentmindedly. Out of the blue, she was hit with a feeling of courage. She wanted to take a risk, wanted to be bold for once.

She jumped out of her seat. "Logan? Let's go do something." the raven-haired girl spoke.

To her surprise, and slight discouragement, Logan chuckled, "We just came back from a day of playing hockey and you want to go somewhere else now, Belle?"

"Why not?" was Sammy's responce.

Logan beamed. "That's a good question. And one I can't argue with." he answered, standing up. "Where to?"

"Anywhere. I'm still new here, remember?"

Logan let his hand slip into Sammy's. When he realized what he had done, the action felt so natural he couldn't be bothered to let go. "Have you ever been blacklight mini-golfing?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh, they HAVE that?" Sammy cried, eyes sparkling with amazement.

The boy laughed loudly. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. It's right next door to a multiplex too. So we can go a round or two at the mini-golf place, then catch a movie."

"Can we see _Scott Pilgram vs. The World_?"

"I thought you'd want to go see _Vampires Suck_."

"Oooooh, true..."

Logan grinned and began to lead his indesisive friend out of the Palm Woods. "How about, depending on what time it is and whether they're playing consecutively, we make it a double feature."

Sammy's excited intake of breath made Logan's heart melt, and his cheeks flush. "You'd do that, Doc?" Sammy questioned.

"For you, Belle? Anytime."

* * *

**AN: Hope this makes up for the super late update! I have no idea when I'll write chapter 7. I've still got a History project to work on. Plus chapter nine of my Glee story and one-shots for Quizilla...**

**But I hope you like this story enough to bare with me.**

**Review if you like me, or any of the characters or couples I use!**


End file.
